Brief Interlude
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: Just a general look at the life of one Koneko Yuy..... Oi.... Shonen ai, for one thing....
1. Ko's Muses

Brief Interlude: Ko's Muses  
By Koneko Yuy

Disclaimers: Hmmm.... Do I have any? I don't know.  
Author's Notes: Ok, you people don't know much about my life, do ya? So, that's the point of Brief Interlude. I'll work on this when life refuses to let me write. ^^;; You'll meet most, or all, of the people that call my head home. I guess.

----------

Date: March 8th, 2002 (So you know. ^^)

----------

The time was 1:25 PM. The setting was a basement in a house somewhere in Wisconsin. The person in question was a girl with darkish blonde/brown hair pulled back in a rather messy ponytail hidden under a blue baseball cap. Blue green eyes flicked from side to side watching the computer screen in front of her. The girl's overalls were half buckled up, so the free strap dangled off the side of the girl's computer chair. She stretched, pulling off her ball cap, pulling out her ponytail and trying valiently to fix it.

"I need a hair brush..." The girl commented drily.

A moss green ball of fur on the couch uncurled itself to reveal a small kitten with big Prussian blue eyes as the girl sneezed quite loudly. "Bless you."

The girl grinned at the cat. "Thanks, Narehendu."

"Welcome." Narehendu jumped up ontop of the girl's computer, trying to see what the girl was working on as the girl paced the basement, brushing her shoulder length hair. "What are you up to?"

The girl bent over her playstation, turning it on and playing music. "Writing, typing, reading, Rping. That kinda thing."

Narehendu gave the girl a long look as She Be The Drug by Enrique Iglesias started playing on the Playstation. "Ko, you really need to finish what you start."

Ko grinned at him. "I do. I just get so many ideas!" She waved a hand. "There's that futuristic vampy idea.... That Cinderella 2x1 ficcy dying to be written.... That lemon scene in Demon Lover dying to be written..... That songfic for She Be The Drug... Then I wanna start Six Lessons.... 'Cause I had a driving lesson last night...."

Narehendu sighed, slowly becoming human, or human in appearance. Moss green hair hung into his blue eyes, making him look like a certain Japanese pilot. "Do the words, 'Slow down and finish what you start.' sound familiar?"

Ko sneezed. "Not really. Should it?"

Narehendu shook his head. "I don't understand you sometimes. And I'm supposed to be one of your muses!"

Ko scrunched up her nose. "There is that. Hey, have you seen Narmacil?"

"I wish I hadn't." Narehendu sighed regretfully as a catboy with chestnut brown hair pulled back in a braid, wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and nothing else, sashayed into the room. The catboy's violet eyes rested on Narehendu and immediately went over by him.

"Hi, gorgeous." The catboy purred, wrapping a dark chestnut brown tail around Narehendu's waist. Narehendu's own dark moss green tail wrapped around his upper thigh.

"Hi, Narmacil." He said gloomily.

As Escape by Enrique Iglesias started to play, a girl with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes walked into the room. She was dressed in a cream colored tunic and dark breeches. A pair of black boots on her feet, a silver and gold cross around her neck, and a broadsword in a battered sheath across her back completed her outfit. She leaned indolently in the door. "Hello."

Ko grinned at the newcomer. "Hey, Akoya! Thanks for gracing us with your presence!"

"The least I could do for you mortals." Akoya drawled. The Japanese goddess of Creativity turned Suicide/Angst muse peered absently at an interesting pattern of scars on her pale wrist. "What goes on?"

"The world." Narehendu bemoaned as Narmacil disappeared behind the Japanese Bobtail neko. The Japanese Bobtail turned around to frown at him. "I'm really not in the mood!"

Akoya gave them all a look. "I see. This doesn't require my presence then?"

Narmacil looked up from where he was gently nipping the curve of Narehendu's shoulder bared by the neko's loose shirt. "I don't know. Maybe you could pressure Ko into writing a lemon?"

Akoya snorted softly, turning to leave. She really didn't want to deal with these people, but she had to.

---------------

Ko: Oi.  
Akoya: *sits down cross legged in mid air* This has no point.  
Narmacil: Flirt. I want my lemon!  
Narehendu: You act like that, you won't. *skips off before Narmacil can retalitate*  
Akoya: *sweatdrops*  
Ko: Hmmm... *looks at her muses* 'Narehendu' means 'Fire eyes', I think. *sigh* He was my first muse, along with another muse that is no longer around. 'Narmacil' means 'Flaming sword', I think. I LOST THAT PAGE OF ELVEN WORDS!!! *bemoans the loss* And Akoya, I was told, was the Japanese goddess of creativity. *smile* My 'sis', Katrina, nicknamed me that, actually.  
Akoya: Hm.


	2. Kitty Cat

Brief Interlude: Kitty Cat  
  
By Koneko Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: Not a one.  
  
Author's Notes: Hehe. ^^  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
March 17th, 2002. St. Patrick's Day!!!  
  
......And the day after Solo and Ensemble for Ko.......  
  
--------------  
  
Ko made a face. "I think I need a shower....." She looked down at her sweater and plucked a few strands of black and white fur from it, blowing irritably at a hanging strand of her brown hair. It flopped forward, then fell back, further annoying her.  
  
Narehendu walked into the room. "Duo-neko is upstairs.... I think...."  
  
"I smell like kitty cat treats." Ko told him pointedly.  
  
Narehendu laughed. "It's a nice smell, but I prefer /you/ smelling like Bath and Body Works stuff, with that kiwi shampoo of yours."  
  
Ko grinned. "It's my curse that I smell good? And that stuff kicks ass. Duo'd use it...."  
  
Narehendu nodded. "Yup."  
  
As Ko got up to skip out of the room to take a shower, Narmacil walked in. "Dude, there's a cat upstairs."  
  
Narehendu looked up. "And a barking dog. Your point is....?"  
  
Narmacil held up his hands. "No point! Where was Ko going anyway?"  
  
"She smells funny." Narehendu shrugged. "She'll be back. And you can nose around Angel of Darkness if you want to."  
  
Narmacil sniffed. "She said I couldn't help on that."  
  
"You can." Narehendu grinned. "It's right up your alley."  
  
"Yeah?" Narmacil jumped on Ko's computer, already looking for the file.  
  
--------------  
  
Ko: I got a kitty cat!!! *is happy*  
  
Narehendu: That cat rules. *turns around* Hey! He's sleeping in your dad's easy chair, Ko! *looks at the black and white year old kitty* Awwwww...... 


	3. Being Outside

Brief Interlude: Sports  
  
By Koneko Yuy  
  
----------------  
  
Date: April 13, 2002  
  
Scene: A front yard  
  
----------------  
  
Narehendu stands in the front yard, a baseball cap on his head on in- between his cat ears. He glances over his shoulder, then back at the batter. "Ready, Plio?"  
  
The ten year old grins at him. "Throw it already, Nare!"  
  
He does and she hits it. Right over Narmacil's head. Narmacil is standing a little ways behind Narehendu and he just watches the ball sail over his head. Li picks it up and throws it at Narehendu.  
  
"Good one, Plio!" Li cheers his cousin.  
  
Plio grins. "Thanks!"  
  
----------------  
  
Phobos does a perfect layup and there's nothing but net.  
  
"Beat that." She says, grinning at Cally.  
  
"I bet I could." Cally sticks her tongue out at the other girl.  
  
Gareth glances at Ebony, who shrugs, rolling his green eyes.  
  
----------------  
  
Leander stares at everyone from her place on the roof.  
  
----------------  
  
Canis practices sword fighting with Aves.  
  
----------------  
  
Akoya watches silently as Calliope throws knives blindfolded at a board.  
  
----------------  
  
Aubrey stretches, waking up.  
  
----------------  
  
Ko sighs and generally grumbles.  
  
---------------  
  
Tbc......  
  
----------------  
  
Ko: Life sucks. Why's it so nice out? *grumbles* 


End file.
